Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus is a genus of ornithopod dinosaur that lived in what is now North America during the Late Cretaceous Period, about 76.5–73 million years ago. It was a herbivore that walked both as a biped and a quadruped. Three species are recognized: P. walkeri (the type species), P. tubicen, and the short-crested P. cyrtocristatus. Remains are known from Alberta (Canada), and New Mexico and Utah (USA). The genus was first described in 1922 by William Parks from a skull and partial skeleton found in Alberta. Roles * It played as Gazelle in Prehistopia * They played as Danny and Sawyer in Dinosaurs Don't Dance (NatureRules1 Version) Portrayals * Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by Grant's Zebra * Animal King (Dinosaur King) - It is played by White-Tailed Deer * The Brontosaurus King * Timothy Goes To School * The Good Zebra, AFRICAN ANIMAL and Animal Train - It is played by Thomson's Gazelle * ASIAN ANIMAL - It is played by Przewalski's Horse * AMERICAN ANIMAL - It is played by Pronghorn * Northeastern Asian Animal - It is played by Caribou Gallery Parasaurolophus.jpg parasaurolophus-detail-header.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6230.jpg|Fantasia (1940) land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|The Land Before Time (1988) Parasaurolophus Office.PNG TGD Parasaurolophus.png|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Dossier Parasaur.png|''Parasaurolophus amphibio'' Parasaurolophus.PNG Screenshot_20180504-011829.png Screenshot_20180504-020244.png Parasaurolophus Australia.PNG Parasaurolophus nagoya.gif Par.png Para.png Parasaurolophus Simpsons Page 01.PNG The Simpsons Parasaurolophus.png PK Parasaurolophus.png Star_meets_Parasaurolophus.png|Star & the Parasaurolophus Dweeb.jpg 0091B2ED-AFE2-45A4-9BEA-24F2D91986D2.jpeg EB0378B4-7858-4FCF-9D82-830184EDB4C2.jpeg C007216E-A46D-4D3A-B4E5-4A58B7F1BF8C.jpeg Parasaurolophus JPOG.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg Jinty the Parasaurolophus.jpeg Lambeosaurids-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Hadrosauridae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Parasaurolophus.png North American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg JWE Parasaurolophus.png Zodiac Dinosaurs by Barbalarga.jpg dm_parasaurolophus.png|Dino Master (2005) The Good Dinosaur 02.png 1A2C6B4C-DAC2-4354-B521-9B87C4BD4F5B.jpeg|Dino dog Parasaurolophus-create-a-saurus-3dda.jpg Parasaurolophus-movie-3dda.jpg 03EA86A9-1E7A-4B58-A5FD-DD3DD10D7F30.jpeg parasaurolophus dbwc.png Rileys Adventures Parasaurolophus.jpg Jennifer rileysadventures.png Riley and Elycia meets Parasaurolophus.jpg Wild Republic Paraaaurolophus.png Books IMG_0319.JPG IMG_3866.JPG D415DC53-AC5B-4673-BFDF-C49BDF106F84.jpeg C5D26B3B-6AEC-4A75-B03D-2FC9071D195A.jpeg A70492D3-757C-44E8-ADE6-2B910EF6139A.jpeg 86B7DF86-640C-4272-BAD7-110F6945B925.jpeg 7C7ACEA9-AFF0-4324-AF8A-BD72435C5580.jpeg See Also * Lambeosaurus * Corythosaurus * Hadrosaurus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:North American Animals Category:African Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:DINOSAUR Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dino Storm Animals Category:Dino Time Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Parkasaurus Animals Category:Dinosaur Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:The Dinosaur Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Gigantosaurus Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Dinosaur Record Breakers Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Dinosaur ABC Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jurassic World Evolution Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dinosaurs Battle World Championship Animals Category:I Wonder Why Triceratops Had Horns Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals